1. Field
Disclosed herein is a method of coating a catalyst metal layer on a surface of a carbon matrix by using a nucleic acid, and a method of forming nanocarbon on the carbon matrix by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon fibers have excellent electrical properties (e.g., high electrical conductivity) and mechanical properties (e.g., tensile strength), and thus research is being conducted into methods of using carbon fibers in various devices. When carbon nanotubes (“CNTs”) are grown on a surface of a carbon fiber, a fiber-type device having excellent electrical characteristics may be manufactured. Such a fiber-type device may be used as a fiber-type emitter (having excellent light emitting characteristics) in a light emitting device including a field emission display or a field emission type backlight unit that uses light emitting characteristics of the CNTs. Also, the fiber-type device may be used in a variety of applications, such as, for example, a complex material using carbon and nanocarbon, an electrical device using a carbon material, a lightweight material using a carbon material, an energy material using a carbon material, or a semiconductor material using a carbon material.
Meanwhile, a product including carbon, such as a carbon fiber, has a hydrophobic surface, and thus has low coherence with a material that is disposed in an aqueous solution. Accordingly, it is difficult to combine CNTs dispersed in an aqueous solution with a surface of a product including carbon such as a carbon fiber.